The Diner
by ARi NAi
Summary: I always loved Tom's Diner. [It's where I saw him everyday] I lose myself here. [He always had a great smile] [namixas] AU, naminecentric, oneshot


**Author's Note**: Hey everyone. It's ARi NAi, your ever so lovable new writer on I decided as a treat to all those out there, I decided to write a song fiction about my favorite KH character, Namine. It's more Namine-centric with a hint of Roxas x Namine. It's not based in the world of Find Me, Save Me but it's alternative universe from KH obviously.

**Summary**: I always loved Tom's Diner. It's where I saw him everyday. I lose myself here. He always had a great smile. Namixas, One-Shot

**Pairing**: A hint of Namine x Roxas

**Song**: "Tom's Diner" – DNA Featuring Suzanne Vega

**Enjoy The Diner!**

* * *

_I am sitting in the morning, _

_At the diner on the corner_

I always come to Tom's Diner. It's an amazing place with a vintage environment and atmosphere. I lose myself in the comfy black chairs and my hands happily sitting on the table. My feet are always touching the marbled floor and my head is wondering at the different abstract paintings, to see if anything has changed in them.

_I am waiting at the corner, _

_For the man to pour the coffee _

_And he fills it only halfway,_

_And before I even argue_

It's him, the man who always serves me coffee with a great smile. He'll always say "Hello, Miss" like he does every morning I come. He always catches me off guard with his greeting and it makes me blush. As he pours the coffee, I gaze at his features once more. His lovely blue eyes, his blond hair spiked on one side, his nicely toned skin as if the sun was kissing him at every moment and everything else that was blessed upon him. Suddenly he moves away and leaves my coffee half full. I don't mind, it's just her again.

_He is looking out the window,  
At somebody coming in _

"It is always nice to see you"  
Says the man behind the counter

_To the woman who has come in,  
She is shaking her umbrella_

Her name is Selphie, a girl who lives blocks down from the diner. She's nice but we don't really talk. She visits the man and the owner, Tom a lot during the workdays. I have no idea if she is interesting or even dating one of them but it doesn't matter to me. I have a feeling about the man that makes me keep a hopeful gleam. I know it sounds childish but I feel like I can say it thousand times over; I like him. Time to pour my milk to make it sweet.

_And I look the other way,  
As they are kissing their hellos_

_I'm pretending not to see them,  
And instead I pour the milk_

_I open up the paper,  
There's a story of an actor _

Who had died while he was drinking,  
He was no one I had heard of

The newspaper can depress me sometimes. Even more so because it is raining outside right now. I suppose I should try looking for something more indulging for the time being.

_And I'm turning to the horoscope,  
And looking for the funnies _

When I'm feeling someone watching me,  
And so I raise my head

It's that woman again. She always passes by this place, as if saying she can't escape reality if she comes in. She wants to come and almost does but decides not to and continues to fix herself up. It's strange how I'm observing these things but I suppose that's what "chilling out" can do to you.

_There's a woman on the outside,  
Looking inside does she see me? _

No she does not really see me  
Cause she sees her own reflection

And I'm trying not to notice  
That she's hitching up her skirt

_And while she's straightening her stockings,  
Her hair is getting wet _

Oh, this rain

_It will continue through the morning,  
As I'm listening_

The rain…it's so mystifying. I can only imagine why it's always raining on days like these. God only knows why but maybe I'm being too inquisitive about everything. The cathedral is playing and I remember seeing him singing along with what was playing at the time. It was so beautiful how he sang the song. Another thing I care to like about him. I even remember him having a picnic with himself while I was on a midnight stroll. It was weird but for some reason, I knew he didn't care.

_To the bells of the cathedral,  
I am thinking of your voice... _

And of the midnight picnic  
Once upon a time before the rain began...

I finish up my coffee,

_It's time to catch the train _

Time to go head to my job. I'll come back tomorrow for another cup of coffee. I wave bye to the workers and put up my umbrella. Before I could leave, he stopped me.

"Hey Miss. Are you coming back tomorrow?" He asked, catching his breath.

I told him I was and he smiled. He knew I was but he had to ask for his own reasons.

"Hope to see you then." He said, cupping my cheek and kissing it. Like I said, there was always a gleam of hope.

* * *

Weird, huh? My mind is so confusing sometimes but I hope it was interesting enough. So did you love it? Did you hate it? Want to comment?

**Review, please! Thanks**


End file.
